Becoming Delighful
by Major144
Summary: The story on how the members of Sector Z showed up in the present and how they were turned into the Delightful Children.
1. Chapter 1 Wormhole Incident

Becoming Delightful  
Chapter 1 Wormhole Incident  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Operation Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Many years ago.

The leader of the Kids Next Door 0 real name Monty walked down the stairs of the tree house leading to the science and research division. He was followed by four members of his team his team Sector Z. First there was 0.1 real name Bruce a short blond boy the leader of Sector Z, behind him was 0.3 real name Ashely a tall blond girl, behind her was 0.4 real name Lenny an Africa-American boy, and behind him was 0.5 real name Ogie a short brunet girl with pigtails. They went into the labs where they found 0.2 real name David a tall brunet boy working on a bunch of machinery with 999 a red haired girl. David went over to greet them.  
"Hey guys sorry for the mess." He said.  
"It's alright." Said 0. "What are you guys working on?" He asked.  
999 steeped up.  
"We're working on a way to harness tachyon energy." She said.  
"Yes we're trying to harness it as a new energy source for the tree house. We've also been using for our latest creation. The time portal viewer!" Said David.  
"You built some kind of time viewer?" Asked 0 in amazement.  
"Yes let me show you." He said as he showed them an enormous machine with a projector.  
He flipped some switches and the machine came on and an image appeared on the projector. It showed an image of a younger 0 finding the Book of KND and leading an uprising.  
"We have only been able to view past events, but with a little more tinkering we can view the future." Said David.  
Everyone clapped.  
"That's quite an achievement." Said 0.  
"Thank you." Said David.  
0 and the others left leaving David and 999 alone with their work.  
A few hours latter they were able to view images of the future. It gave brief glance into the future. It showed a hight tech treehouse. it was a great achievement. David and 999 shook hands and left the lab. When they left a figure came out of the shadows. The figure wore glasses, white shirt and, suspenders. His name was Benedict Uno. He was 0 younger brother. Benedict hated 0 for defeating their father Grandfather. He vowed that he would destroy 0 and the KND. He had been watching David and 999 work on the time viewer, when he came up with an evil idea. He walked up to the machine and started messing with it's wiring. This would either cause the machine to explode destroying 0 and his team or it would send them to the distant past or future. Benedict grinned evilly as he sunk out of the lab.

The next day 0 and the others went down to the lab. They were excited to see a glimpse into the future. David walked up to the time viewer and started pushing buttons. The machine whirled to life. Then it started sparking. Instead of a projection appearing a swirling ball of energy appeared. The ball started sucking stuff towards it.  
"It's a wormhole!" Shouted David. "We have to get away from it otherwise will be thrown through time!" He shouted.  
Everyone ran for the stairs. The wormhole was really sucking now. 999 made to the stairs first followed by the members of Sector Z and 0. The members of Sector Z reached the stairs when they herd a shout from behind. They turn to see 0 has fallen over and was being sucked towards the wormhole! They had to save.  
"Form a human chain!" Ordered Bruce as he grabbed the stair rail.  
The other members grabbed each others hands. They shot out like a rope and grabbed 0's hand and hurled him back onto the stairs. Bruce lost his grip and let let go of the stair rail. 0 quickly grabbed his hand and tried to pull them up.  
"You got to let go! You'll get pulled in!" Shouted Bruce.  
"No I'm not leaving my team behind!" Shouted 0.  
"The KND needs you to lead them! Don't worry about use will find someway to get back to you!" Shouted Bruce.  
0 lost his grip on Bruce and watched in horror as his team was shucked towards the wormhole. The members of Sector Z just smiled saluted goodbye to their leader and friend. Then they were shucked into the wormhole. The portal sparked and cause the machine to explode. 0 just looked around the lab with great sadness. Tears fell from his eyes for the loss of his friends.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Future

Becoming Delightful  
Chapter 2 Future  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Operation Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Present Day

In a abandon cul-de-sac a glowing ball of energy appeared and out flew the members of Sector Z. They fell to the ground in a heap. They brushed themselves off.  
"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Asked Bruce.  
"Present." Said the rest of the group.  
David walked over to a nearby lawn and picked up a news paper. He looked at the date and waved everyone over to him.  
"Guys according to this news paper it's been about thirty years since we got sucked into that wormhole!" Shouted David.  
The others looked shocked. They looked like they were about to panic. Bruce quickly took charge.  
"Alright nobody panic. We're going to find the KND of this time and explain who we are. Will get access to their technology and then will rebuild the time viewer and return to our own time. I promise 0 we would come back and I plan to keep that promise." Said Bruce.  
The rest of the team nodded and they marched off.  
Thousands of miles away on the KND Moon Base Command a scientist was checking some energy readings when all of a sudden his computer picked up a massive spike in tachyon energy. He quickly found the nearest operatives to go investigate it. He phoned 9. Back on Earth at Sector V command tree house in the control room 9 picked up her communicator.  
"This 9 here Command what do you need." She asked.  
"This is 314 we just picked up a massive energy spike of tachyon energy in your sector. We need you get your team and go instigate it." He said.  
"I'm on it." Said 9 as she hung up.  
She went to go gather her team. She called her little sister Abby code name 5 and the twins 8a and 8b. The team walked into the control room.  
"What up Cree?" Said Abby to 9  
"Command just gave us an assignment to investigate a massive energy spike of tachyon energy in the area." Said Cree.  
"Cool!" Said 8a.  
"Wait a minute. Isn't that what the members of Sector Z were messing with before they vanish all those years ago? Maybe they traveled forward in time?" Asked 8b.  
"Yes, but that's only one of the theories on how Sector Z vanished. We won't know until we investigate." Said Cree.  
They left the control room, boarded a ship, and flew off. They reached the location and started taking scans.  
"We'll what ever was here is gone now." Said Abby.  
"Your right. Lets return to base and tell Command what we found so far." Said Cree.  
The ship flew back to the treehouse.

In a mansion down a lane a man sat in his living room brooding. He name was Benedict Uno he was also know by the name Father. He had been a successful business man for years, but there was one thing that kept eluding him. The destruction of the KND! He had tried for many years to destroy his brother and the organization he founded, but failed time and time again. He was getting no where with his revenge. He needed a game changer. He needed allies or servants who thought like the KND. Yes that was exactly what he needed. A computer on a desk nearby lit up. He went to go see what it was. According to the computer there had been a massive spike in tachyon energy. On another monitor there was camera footage of a group of kids walking by an ice cream store. They whore weird uniforms with a z symbol. Father knew these kids. They were the members of Sector Z! They had traveled through the wormhole and arrived in the future. His game changer had arrived. He smiled wickedly and laughed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Father's New Children

Becoming Delightful  
Chapter 3 Father's New Children  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Operation Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

The members of Sector Z walked down the street. They had not found any KND members or tree houses, but they pressed on in their search. They were walking by an ally when they heard a voice coming from the ally.  
"We'll hello there children. It's so good to see you again Sector Z. It's been so long." Said the voice.  
The members of Sector Z turned to face the voice from the ally. Out of the ally came a man with yellow eyes and wearing a dark silhouette-like suit. The members of Sector Z pulled out their weapons.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Demanded Bruce.  
"You can call me Father. As to what I want I want you." Said Father as flames burst from his body.  
The team charged him. Father threw some fire balls at them they quickly dodged the fire balls. Bruce hit Father with his nun-chucks making him stagger back. David and Ashely charged forward with their spear and sword forcing Father back. Lenny came charging up with his boxing gloves and started battering Father's head sending him back into Oogi who was on her hands and knees. Father tripped over her and fell into a bunch of trash cans. The team surrounded the down enemy.  
"Alright you. It's time you gave us some answers." Said Bruce.  
"Ha! Ha! Well played! I wouldn't expect nothing less from the famous members of Sector Z! You will make excellent minions and help me destroy the KND!" Said Father.  
"There's no way were going to help you destroy the KND!" Said Bruce.  
"Oh you poor diluted, you are going to help me and your going to enjoy it." Said Father.  
He let out a huge burst of flame slamming the team into a wall. The team crumpled to the ground. They were unconscious. Father walked up to them laughing. He had them now it was time for a little attitude adjustment. He picked them up and put them inside a ship and flew back to his mansion.

The members of Sector Z woke up and found themselves inside a small weird metal machine. Father appeared in front of the machine.  
"Good your awake. I wouldn't want you to be sleeping for your big transformation." He said.  
"What is this machine and just who are you?" Demanded Bruce.  
Father looked down at his suite.  
"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me in this outfit. Let me take it off." He said as he took the suit off.  
Father wore glasses, a dress shirt, a tie, suspenders. The team gasped when they saw Father's true self. It was Benedict! He was an adult now.  
"Surprise! Yes it is I Benedict! I'm going to have my revenge on the KND! That machine your standing in is my Delightfulization Chamber. It will turn you into perfect children and make you obedient to me!" He shouted as he pulled a lever.  
The machine came to life. A wave of energy went through the team. They screamed in pain. They felt themselves being changed and their minds being altered. The machine sparked like crazy and the energy increased. The team screamed more. They felt their memories fade away as their clothes charged. The machine sputtered and exploded knocking Father back. The transformed team walked out of the destroyed machine. The figures had blue eyes. The boys were wearing bright blue school uniform one of them was wearing a helmet. The girls were wearing white dresses. They approached Father.  
"Hello Father." They said in unison.  
"Hello my children. You and me are going to accomplish many things. But first I need to give you a team name. Oh I now you will be called the Delightful Children. You come from down the lane. That what I'll call you The Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Yes that is what you shall be called. Together we will destroy the KND!" Said Father.  
He laughed and his new children joined him. The KND had new enemies.

The End


End file.
